Switches are available in hundreds of different varieties and for as many uses. However, switches that are printed circuit board mounted and which are capable of carrying high currents are limited. Those that can carry high currents are expensive and generally large. Small switches which lend themselves to printed circuit board applications are generally capable of handling signal level currents only; e.g. relay switches.
Switch reliability is an important factor, i.e., highly reliable switches are generally expensive while inexpensive switches have a short useful life.
Switches which are printed circuit board compatible are so small that the contact condition (off-on) legend is either not present or is so small that it is difficult to read casually.
Switches currently on the market contain a large number of parts and are therefore expensive to make and assemble.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a small switch which can be used on a printed circuit board and which is capable of carrying high currents and high voltages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch which can switch high currents and is reliable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switch having visible contact mode.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a switch having redundant contacts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch that has only four components and is economical to manufacture and assemble.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description.